


His Wings

by CorporalNeedsAHighChair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, based in snk world, it just has a mind of its own, marco is alive, slight OC, what do you call that again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalNeedsAHighChair/pseuds/CorporalNeedsAHighChair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You probably can’t hear me in there and I bet I look like an idiot, but I don’t really care anymore. I’m going threw this for you, and I was angry and scared at first but I realize now…that I’m not alone. So here’s to those who hopped on this roller coaster with me. Here’s to my friends, who accept me in all my abnormal glory. To the walls, for as much as I hate to admit it, you wouldn’t be here without them. To my mother because she protected me until the very end. To your Father, the other one, for loving us unconditionally. And here’s to you, my flesh and blood for being ours. The world we live in is not one I would wish upon anyone, especially not you, its cruel and frightening and incredibly lonely, but you’re nearly here…and it’s to late to back out now. Living in this cage is a constant battle where if you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don’t fight, you can’t win. So no matter what happens we will keep fighting…together.”</p>
<p>or Eren and Levi are cute, Erens "ill" and they forgot to mention this in Titan anatomy 101</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mostly smut in the first chapter, yup, just jumping right in. 
> 
> this is my first fic that im uploading thanks to a some perswasion from my friend, so please be nice and if you don't like Mpreg or Guy on Guy action then don't read, simple as that.
> 
> another note: i might not finish this, i originally wrote it as a one shot for said friend but it mutated into whatever this is. I have over 18,000 words written but most i still need a lot of filler chapters so im gunna post pretty much all at once, like 14-15 thousand i think for now but im bad at remembering to upload so be warned. also i apologize if i have bad grammar or spelling and i don't own any of these characters except well, you'll figure it out.
> 
> Enjoy

Eren sighed and sat down on the uncomfortable bed. Its been a long day and he just finished celebrating his 17th birthday with his closer friends, he looks up at the old style clock on the concrete wall and smiles, ‘2:27 AM…I’m officially 17 mom’ he thinks silently and leans against the cold bed frame. “Fucking hot tonight,” he mumbles, pressing a cool hand against his forehead in an attempt to sooth his growing headache. He finds his skin unbearably hot and sweaty. A tingling sensation runs threw his hands and he looks down, noticing that his hands and arms were scattered with red blotches and nervous lump forms in his throat.

His first thought is that he has some kind of heat rash or virus. Countless Sleepless nights in a tiny boiling and damp cell had probably taken their toll on him, not to mention the extra training and late nights he spent with the corporal, he needed rest that’s all, he was just tired.   
He is about to climb under the covers when an intensely painful spasm runs all across his belly, originating in his low abdomen, making him flinch, double over as in pure agony, he tries, uselessly, to scream but cant seem to manage anything more than a whimper.

He groans and pushes himself of the bed; witch creaked in protest, and onto his unsteady, shaky legs. He knows precisely where he needs to go and only wishes he arrives in time before whatever is wrong with him gets any worse.  
He limps quickly threw the halls of the base and doesn’t have enough time to think about what he’s going to say before the door to Lance Corporal Levis room is flung open. 

Levi turns quickly in the direction of the door and his eyes widen at Erens current state, his hair stuck out in all directions, eyes bloodshot and sweat dripping from every inch of his quivering form. “What’s wrong, is there a situation, Yaeger?” he asks, and Eren hears the hint of concern in his voice, ‘oh god his voice’, he moans and drops to his knees.   
Levis posture straightens and he runs swiftly to Erens side, ready to help him. Just then another spasm strikes Erens lower body and he flinches, curling his arms around his pained stomach. He feels the tears starting to form in his eyes ‘what the hell is happening to me’, “s-shit” he hissed, ‘its so hot. Why is it so hot?’

The moment the Corporals hands touch his, Eren feels like all his body heat sling shots to that aria and back to the rest of his body at full force, sending ripples of pain throughout his chest, down his belly, straight to his groin. He shakes his head, clears his thoughts trying to think up a coherent explanation.

“I’m not feeling very w-well, sir,” he whispers hoarsely. His mouth is dry and his throat burns, it feels like he is drinking lava. ‘Could Levi please just stop touching me? He’s making this heat so unbearable’. “I’m afraid t-there may be s-something very wrong Nngh… I’m so hot. And it hurts all over…” 

 

Suddenly Eren feels an overwhelming urge to hold the corporal, to embrace him, and kiss him until he’s gasping for breath, he wants to feel his lovers skin slide against his own and he wants to fight for dominance even though he knows he would lose. “I…I need” Eren slowly wobbles to his fee. He lets out a shaky breath and leans in so there lips are almost touching “I-I can’t ta-take it anymore”. 

Levi looks at the boy with the utmost concern and confusion and releases his boyfriends burning hand, wrapping his arms around the titan boy’s smooth tanned waist. Eren moans at the familiar contact as it only seems to worsen his “problem” to the point were wearing pants becomes painful.

“what Brat? What do you need…tell me?” Levi says sternly, his warm coffee scented breath hitting Erens flushed cheeks, and he shivers in response. The brunette’s eyes shoot to the corporal’s lips and then back up, Levis brows furrow at his once bright and shiny blue green orbs, now dark and clouded with lust, you could even say they seemed…predatory. ‘These eyes, there so young yet they have seen so much blood’ Levi frowns slightly, placing his left hand over Erens cheek, wiping away his tears of pain with the pad of his thumb, any sad thoughts are whisked away when Eren closes the space between them Levi stumbles a bit as warm lips suddenly press against his own. 

Erens body immediately stops shaking, his grip on Levis arms tightens… “ I want you,” he growls possessively. Levis eyes widen to the size of saucers but he never gets the chance to respond before Eren slams there lips back together. They stumble over to the bed, not separating and Levi moans into the kiss pushing Eren down onto the bed. “I love you so much” Eren whispers, Levi has no doubt that the those words are the truth, after all “I love you to…brat.”

‘Ill do whatever I can to distract you from the pain, Love’ Levi thinks and finding Erens lips again, capturing them in a heated kiss. His cold slender Hands move over Erens body, pulling up his shirt to feel his tanned smooth stomach, to ghost over his sides and finally reaching up to his chest. Eren desperately presses closer to his raven-haired lover. 

Erens temperature fluctuates drastically at the sensation of his boyfriend’s chest pressing against his own, his stomach moving with each and every breath. Levi bites Erens lower lip, groaning affectionately into the kiss. Eren gasps and Levi takes the opportunity to slip his tongue threw the gap, their tongues intertwine as there hands explore each other’s bodies.

The kiss is only broken when Levi grows tired of the limited skin contact, he lifts Erens shirt over his head and as soon as the intruding peace of fabric is out of the way there lips are back on each other. Eren reaches between them, fumbling with the buttons on Levis dress shirt, growing impatient and frustrated with his inability to undo them he lets out an almost inhuman growl and rips it down the middle, scattering small silver-gray buttons across the hardwood floor.  
Levi scoffs, momentarily breaking there heated kiss, “impatient brat…that was my best shirt” he chuckles and then moans when Eren rocks his hips causing there hard members to slowly grind against one another, Eren hums in response with a satisfactory grin. There lips collide once again in a sloppy but loving embrace; Levi carefully hovers above him, his touches become softer and slower as if he’s trying to memorize every curve and corner of Erens body.

The corporal’s mouth travels down Erens chest, leaving a warm trail. Sharp teeth brush over Erens right nipple, He lets out a light gasp, “pants!” he manages to say before reaching down to undo the belt that kept Levis pants in place, all other articles of clothing have already been discarded so Levis tight white pants are currently the only barrier between them.

The pants are ripped of and tossed aside, Levi reaches over to the night table and grabs a small bottle of lotion, squirting some on his hand before reaching between them. Levi slips two fingers deep inside him without warning and Eren hisses at the sudden intrusion. He groans in slight discomfort while Levi begins scissoring and stretching him out. After a few more minuets of this, the discomfort disappears from Erens features and he sighs and begins rocking his hips, “L-Levi now, I c-cant nggh” he moans and Levi withdrawals his long fingers, reaching for the lotion and applying a generous amount to his large length.

“Breath” Levi whispers, his hot breath hitting Erens defined collarbone. Erens breath catches in his throat along with a choked cry as Levi pushes into him; Erens sharp nails make deep marks along Levis back. Levi stops when he’s almost all the way in, opening his eyes and peering down at his beautiful young lover, "Are you okay?"

Eren nods slowly, panting through clenched teeth. Every move he makes sends sharp pains up his hips and stomach, soon enough the pain disappears and is replaced with pleasure.

Levi tentatively strokes Erens side, his expression filled with arousal but also visibly worried. Eren wraps his long legs around the corporals lean waist bringing him closer and pushing him all the way in, signaling that he was ready. Levi experimentally rolls his hips a few times before finally settling into an even rhythm. Levi dips his head to meet Erens swollen lips with his own. One push in particular hits something deep within the brunette and he comes undone, crying out into Levis mouth; he responds with a catch of his breath and starts stroking Eren in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. He hitches his hips up a little bit so that Levi would hit the spot every time, Levi understands and speeds up while Eren becomes a withering, twitching mess beneath him. "Shit. Your…amazing." Levi moans, kissing down Erens neck and across his collarbone and chest, leaving small pink and purple marks.

Eren can only whimper in response as the repeated thrust hitting his prostate in time with Levis hands stroking along his crotch makes him feel as if he’s drowning in a pool of agonizing pleasure and pain mixed together. Each movement is met with whimpers and moans witch soon turn into full-fledged screams.

 

Erens mouth is hung open in a silent roar and his entire body shudders with every movement Levi makes. "Rivaille, harder, I'm almost-,” he gasps between ragged breaths, Levi moans at the sound of Eren using his full name and complies, deepening his thrusts. Each movement bringing them closer and closer to the edge, Levi pushes himself fully inside, sliding his fingers down Eren’s shaft and fisting it a good few times until Eren’s vision blurs and he moans out against the shuddering waves of immense pleasure. He tightens around Levi who lets out an ardent moan in response, his release fallowing shorty. They share one last loving and lazy kiss, before Levi pulls out, witch was noted with a barley audible grunt from Eren, and falls besides his boyfriend whose eyes were slowly drifting closed from exhaustion.   
“I love you” Levi whispers, pulling a blanket over them and kissing Erens cheek before hugging his lover to his chest and letting sleep take them both.


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fess up Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i just realized i pretty much spell Hanjis name wrong every time but i don't care i prefer this spelling rather than Hange so sorry. not much, mostly just Hanji being Hanji and Levi being less Levi.

The first thing Eren registers when he wakes up is the familiar warmth of levis naked chest pressed against his back, he carefully opens his eyes and is met with a blindingly bright light shining directly in them. He wants to block its intruding advances with his arm, but then remembers his lover was curled asleep behind him, his slender pale arms draped lazily around Erens waist. He lets out a pitiful wine and closes his eyes, trying his best not to wake Levi as he turns to escape the sun and face the sleeping form. A sharp pain in his lower back makes him wince and he inwardly curses when Levis eyelids flutter open, revealing the stunning silver-blue eyes that he had come to love so much. 

“Morning babe, you ok” Levi moans groggily, rubbing the ruminants of sleep from his eyes with the side of his hands. ‘Babe’ Eren thought happily ‘ill never get used to that’. “ Morning, I’m fine just a little sore” he responds and then winces again when moves to sit up. 

“Sorry” Levi chuckles, showing off a shit eating grin, knowing exactly what was sore, and why. He sat up next to Eren, laying soft kisses along his neck and lightly drawing circles along the younger boys spine with his long slender fingers. “Oi, brat…we gunna talk about what happened to you last night? What the hell was that?” Levi asks ‘I wonder if it was something to do with his titan’ ‘it looked really painful’ Levi thinks solemnly ‘ill have to ask Hanj later, guess I will have to tell her about me and Eren then…great, that will be a blast,’ 

A few minutes pass before Eren says anything, since he really doesn’t know were to start “I honestly have no idea… I was about to get in bed but then I started feeling really hot and weak, and my heart felt like it was gunna explode…it felt like I wasn’t in my own body, like my muscles were moving around under my skin” he explains, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, deep in thought.

“I was scared and I didn’t know what to do so I just ran here to find you, thinking maybe I was changing into a titan or I had a bad illness or something, but when you came over and touched my hand…” he stopped mid sentence, his face flushing a deep crimson color before hesitantly continuing were he left off “…I…um…I sort of felt this weird urge, t-to be near you…and do other things with you. It was like if you weren’t touching me I would disappear“ he self-consciously turns his eyes away from Levi. 

“Do you have any idea what triggered it” Levi asked, moving his hand from Eren’s back to his shoulder then slowly trailing his fingers along his arm, the younger lets out a relaxed breath, enjoying the sensation as it calms his nerves. “I don’t think so, at first I thought I might have caught something but it didn’t feel like I was sick. It felt similar to when I transform, except…” he trailed off, trying to remember everything he felt, “accept what, what happened Eren” Levi whispered kissing his shoulder in reassurance. “Well…just before I came to see you last night, there was a sharp pain in my stomach, I’d never felt something like it before, it felt like someone was twisting and pulling at my insides, ripping them out and then shoving them back in” he grimaced and Levi notices Eren’s fist clench around his middle. 

“Anyway, its over now hopefully so we better get ready, I have training with Mikasa and Ymir today ” he shivers and then chuckles, leaning over to give Levi a quick chaste kiss before carefully standing up and grabbing his clothes, witch had been tossed around the room in various outrageous locations. ”That may be, but we don’t know what it was or what caused it, it could be dangerous and it could happen again, I’m going to go and speak with Hanji, she’s the only one I can think of might have a clue as to what the hell that was” he says, climbing out of bed to his closet and grabbing his signature white button up dress shirt, pulling it over his yet to be tamed bed head. 

Eren winces slightly when pulls his pants up and manages a tired nod and grunt in agreement but freezes in realization “does that mean you’re going to tell her? About us I mean” he asks curiously, Levi looks at his hands and shakes his head yes, and they both curse under their breath before finishing up and going their separate ways.

 

Its not that he is ashamed of there relationship, neither of them are it’s just that they like their privacy Eren reminds himself as he trudges across the grass toward the training ground. Everyone is probably already there, weighting for Levi to tell them all when to start. HQ isn’t an easy place to keep a secret, especially with loud mouth enthusiasts like Hanji fallowing you around all day, asking stupid questions and forcing you to participate in her crazy experiments. They have been lucky to keep their status a secret as long as they have. 

He pushes threw the wire fencing, the pain in his back beginning to fade ’not as bad as the first time’ he thought to himself, grimacing as he remembers not being able stand properly for a hole day, before stepping out into the middle of the dirt lot. “Hey!” he yells, catching the attention of his fellow soldiers, the chatter quickly dies down and Eren explains Levis absence without giving away anything, “Levi had to go speak with professor Hanji about…uh…dirt!, so he said to just start without him” he says and they stare curiously at him for a moment. ‘Smooth as stubble Eren’ he thinks, mentally flicking himself in the face at his horrible cover up, the other recruits don’t seem to notice Eren’s awkwardness grabbing there sparing partners and getting to work ‘now that I think about it that’s actually pretty believable’ he chuckles to himself. 

A tingle sensation ran threw his chest stopping just under his rib cage making him frown, but he shakes it off when he spots Armin heading towards him. He smiles at his best friend, jogging to meet him half way. Armin is the only person that new the full extent of his and the corporals relationship. When Eren had told him he was dating their captain, he was defiantly surprised, to say the least, and they argued a lot at first, but after a while Armin warmed up to the idea and now he can honestly say that he has no problem with Eren’s sexuality or who he’s with, and fully supports them.

“Hey, Eren” the blonde smiles “where were you this morning? Me and Mikasa came to get you but you weren’t in your room” he asks sweetly and tilts his head slightly. “Yeh sorry, I didn’t feel well so I…slept in Levis room with him last night” he says, Armin nods in understanding. “Oh, you feel better now though right” he asks, Eren shrugs halfheartedly “well I feel a lot better, I’m just tired, but Levi went to ask Hanji if she new anything about what I had or have. I’ll tell you as soon as I find out if something’s up ok ”, Armin agrees happily before being dragged away by his partner,’ stupid horse face Kirschtien’. Eren looks around until he spots Ymir and Mikasa and quickly heads over to them. As practice droned on he found his mind wandering back to his boyfriend ‘I hope he’s doing ok with Hanji’.

 

Hanji looks up from her desk startled when the door to her office flies open, revealing an unusually nervous looking Heichou. This gets her full attention, as she rarely sees the corporal with any other expression besides his usual disinterested “I’m better than all of you“ one.

She pushes up her glasses with her index finger before folding her arms over her desk and raising an eyebrow. “Did you hear about the recent studies, on this thing called ‘knocking’,” She jokes, sporting a sarcastic smirk. Levi sits on the chair in front of her, across the desk, with his sight focused on his feet, “I had no time to knock, this is important,” he grumbles, looking everywhere but at her.

“Something’s obviously got your panties in a bunch, what happened? Did you walk in on Erwin plucking his eyebrows again?” She asks, leaning forward more to get a better look at him. “WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT!” Levi yells but immediately gets serious again, straightening his cravat and crossing his legs with a sigh.

The corporal huffs and shifts uncomfortably in his seat, finally settling with his arms resting across his chest. “Yeager came running into my room last night, he looked like he was in a lot of pain, he was twitching and could barley move and his skin was all red and botchy and he kept repeating that he felt hot, do you know of anything that could have caused it?” he asks quickly, sending a questioning look toward Hanji who was deep in thought. “Oh my, poor boy, on his birthday as well” she breathed, standing and heading over to one of her bookshelves. “Well why didn’t you wake me up then? And where is he now? Is it still happening?” she asks over her shoulder grabbing a few medical books off the top shelf. 

She’s settles back in her seat and begins flipping threw them, looking for anything with Erens symptoms. After a while she still doesn’t hear a response, she lifts her head from the books to shoot Levi an insistent look, ”well…go on then”.

Levi cringes, clears his throat and glares down at his fists. ‘Is he blushing?. “W-well umm…we managed to…distract him from the pain and it eventually started feeling better, by the time morning came around it was almost like nothing had happened, he seemed fine so he’s out training with the others…I just want to be sure it wasn’t serious” he says and runs his fingers threw his fringe, his blush fading considerably. “Well do you know how you stopped it last night?” She asks ‘obviously he must have done something, right?’ He nods his head slowly hesitant to tell her about he and Eren’s bedroom shenanigans ‘she needs to know, weather its relevant or not,’ ‘its time’. 

“So? What is it,” she says, Levi lets out a big breath looking her directly in the eyes and decides to just come right out and say it before he changes his mind. “I had… sexual intercourse with him” he says quickly, ’please don’t squeal’ he begs silently but to no avail, after a moment of just staring at him in bewilderment, the corners of her mouth turn upward in a sort of evil smile that pushes her glasses up with her cheeks, ‘oh dear god’.   
Hanji lets out a high-pitched shrill noise while bouncing up and down in her seat and giggling like a deranged mad woman. She gets up, runs over to the small old style kettle and pores them both a quick cup of boiling coffee, Levi swears he hears her mutter something along the lines of ‘Mike owes me a twenty’ making him sinks down lower in his chair, massaging the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger to sooth his oncoming headache. An all too familiar emotionless glower settles back on the corporals features when Hanji returns, handing him a mug before sitting back down and nodding for him to explain, an irritatingly large smile still plastered on her face.

“So when did this happen? Or was it just a one-time thing? How was it? Are you dating? Who…ya know?” she bubbles happily wiggling her eyebrows, while grabbing onto the corporals hand and biting her lip hard in excitement. Levi lets out a discouraged groan but answers to the best of his ability “July 2 years ago, no it wasn’t just last night we have been intimate before, yes we are together and, care to fucking elaborate?” he asks realizing he has no clue what she was referring to in the last question, he regrets even asking when he sees Hanji’s grin widen evilly.

“I would be happy to my grumpy kitten” she answers, releasing his hand and linking her fingers together. Levi scoffs at his odd new nickname and glares at nothing ‘I’m not that small’ he thinks and is about to comment but Hanji interrupts. “what I was asking is, who essentially plays the female role during intercourse between the two of you” she says, leaning back in her chair and fixing her glasses again. Levi ponders over her words for a moment before finally realizing what she meant.

“So your asking me who bottoms…?” he deadpans, she nods her head vigorously and he sighs ‘eh, what the hell isn’t it obvious’ “Yeager of course! Now as much of a pleasure discussing my partner and I’s preferred sex position with you may be, you still haven’t answered my earlier question, do you have any idea what happened to Eren or not?” Levi looked at her hopefully but frowned when she shook her head, “to be honest there are a lot of things that have those symptoms, but they usually happen separately or over the course of a few days, and with Erens titan blood we never really know what to expect, he’s never shown any sign that he’s even able to contract an illness” she explains sadly looking down at the books sprawled across the table, “I wonder if this is a titan thing” her lips formed a thin line as she thought it over, “it could be, it did resemble how he is after being removed from the titan, very disoriented and such”.

“Hey Levi, you said that Erens skin felt hot correct?” Hanjis asks and he nods “yeh, like a furnace” he answers, giving her a knowing look, “ok so when he’s a titan as well right? So if this is a titan’s illness, that would explain why it’s not in any of my ‘human’ medical books. It might not even be an illness it could just be something that happens randomly” she says, her eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline.

”I suppose that makes figuring it out a bit more difficult, there’s still so much we don’t know about them“ he trails off near the end of his sentence, watching with curious eyes as Hanji reaches under her desk and grabs another book, its not as big as the others, more like a journal and looks rather old, covered in dust. “what’s that for?” he asks and she wipes off the dust smiling slightly before looking back up at him “it’s a research diary, it belonged to the person who worked here before me, she gave it to me and told me to add to it some day” she pauses for a moment, mood turning more serious. ”I think we should keep a close eye on your…boyfriend, whatever happened last night might not be over. I want you to keep me updated if anything changes with him, attitude, and appearance, how he is intimately, anything. And if it starts to happens again I want you to bring him straight here understood?” she instructs him and he hastily agrees. 

“Good, now anything you find will be written in this journal that way I can look back on it if I need to. And ill need more than one spy” she smirks “is there anyone else who knows about you two and is close to Eren?” she asks, “ yes, I believe his name is Armin Arlet, he’s Eren’s childhood friend, shall I fill him in on the situation?” Levi asks standing from his seat and pulling on his green scouting legion cloak. “yes please, just tell him what we know and ask him to report any strange behavior to me., don’t tell Eren about this as it may alter the results if he knows. And Levi?” she calls just before he exits the room, he looks back over his shoulder at her and Hanji smiles softly “Good luck.”

Armin is making his way back to the training grounds after leaving to get some water, when he’s stopped by his name being called. Turning to face the voice, his eyes widen a bit when he sees lance corporal Levi jogging over to him. “Y-yes? Corporal Levi sir?” Armin asks, saluting his higher-up ‘did I do something wrong?’ he panics, Levi sensed the blondes distress and assured him he’d done nothing wrong. 

“At ease Arlet, I’m here on personal business…its about Yeager. I need you to keep an eye on him, I’m sure he has informed you that he was not feeling quiet like himself yesterday, am I wrong?” the corporal says, and Armin shakes his head. “no, I mean yes he told me he felt sick and stayed with you sir, is there something wrong with him? He said he felt better this morning” 

“He may be fine right now yes, but I spoke with professor Hanji and she has never heard of anything with like it. She wants us to keep her updated incase its not over yet” Levi explains. Armin is about to agree when he realizes that Eren never told him exactly what had happened, only that he felt ill. “Sir, he never told me his symptoms do you mind explaining them so that I can tell you if they happen again, it will prove useful to know what I’m looking for” he asks. Levi sighs, before explaining in detail Erens state the night before. Levi pauses to look at the boys reaction, Armin only frowns, saddened at the idea of his friend in that much pain. 

“And then after I grabbed his hand it got about ten times worse before it just sort of, stopped, accept…he didn’t seem quite like my Eren, he was…darker. Anyway after that the only way we could keep him calm at the time was to just fuck it out of him” he says calmly. Armins face heats up and he shuffles uncomfortably on his feet. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Levi who simply smirks and lifts a curious brow at him. 

“Anyway now you know what to look out for, just report any unusual behavior to me or Hanji. And don’t tell Eren, if he knows were watching he might try harder to hide it. Good luck” and with that he left toward the main building leaving Armin to his thoughts.


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens not feeling quite like himself. Levis a worry wart. and nobody can resist the Yeager eyes.

Erens eyes shoot open, hand covering his mouth as he scrambles out of bed and runs into the closest bathroom to empty his stomach of last night’s dinner, ‘What the hell’ he thought as he sat on the cold floor of levis private restroom. He sighs and rests his head against the cold porcelain, he’s about to get up but another wave of nausea has head back in the bowl. 

Levi quickly gets out of bed and trails worriedly after his boyfriend who he finds with his head half way in the toilet. “Eren!?” he exclaims as he kneels down next to him, rubbing his lower back. After a few more minuets of dry heaving, Eren falls back against the bathtub. “Sorry” he mutters, looking apologetically at his lover. “Shut it brat, don’t apologize its fine ill clean it later… are you ok?”

“I-I don’t know” Eren stutters, suddenly feeling another round of nausea his eyes widen and he lens over the toilet again. “Shit. Again?” Levi asks moving to wipe the hair from Eren’s sweaty forehead, trying his best to ignore how gross it is. Eren sighs when the urge to vomit passes and shakes his head looking up and forcing a small grin at Levi “I think I’m good, not the worst I’ve been through right?” He chuckles dryly and Levi helps him to his feet. “In fact I feel fine, just a bit tired,” he says yawning dramatically.

After scrubbing his mouth to get the vile taste out, they slowly make there way back into the bedroom; hands clasped together and shuffle back in bed. Levi wraps his hands delicately around Eren’s waist and kisses his cheek, pulling him close so his back rests on Levis chest. “Get some sleep we still have a few hours before morning call, we will talk about this in the later ok?” he whispers. Eren only has time to mumble a faint “thanks” before sleep takes him over.

The next time he wakes up he is not surprised to find that Levi is already showered and dressed, reading over some documents at his desk. Eren slowly sits up and leans his head against the cold backboard of there bed ‘that’s the fifth time this week I’ve thrown up, and Levi saw this time…there’s no hiding it now’ he thinks and groans slightly. He knows he should have told Levi as soon as it started but at the time he thought it would only cause him trouble and decided to just weight it out. Its been three weeks and its gotten worse, his vomiting hasn’t lightened up at all and he’s been feeling sore lately and cant seem to stay on his feet for too long, not to mention he hasn’t been able to balance properly in maneuver gear training as of late.

“Oi, Brat? You alive in there” his thoughts are interrupted by Levi, who sounds rather annoyed. “What? Sorry I was just deep in thought” he mumbles, stretching and hopping out of bed before wobbling drowsily toward his grumpy looking boyfriend. He walks behind the corporal’s chair and wraps his arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck gently. “Sorry ‘bout this morning, I didn’t mean to wake you” he mutters ‘it was a lot more violent this time’ he thinks but freezes when Levis turns to face him eyes wide, Eren curses and squeezes his eyes shut, mentally punching himself in the face ‘shit I said that out loud didn’t I?’.

He slowly creaks one eye open and watches as Levis confused expression switches from concern to anger then back to concern again. “This time? Eren…how long has this been happening and why haven’t you told me?!” Levi growls out and clenches his fists to keep calm ‘why wouldn’t he tell me? Was he scared I’d be mad? That Stupid brat’ he inwardly rolls his eyes but continues his furious glare.

Eren lowers his gaze, staring guiltily at his hands, “about three or four weeks” he sighs pausing for a moment, ‘might as well tell him everything’ he thinks before continuing…”and that’s not all, I’ve been getting tired really easy and cant seem to maneuver as fast in my gear as I used to. Im pretty sure Armin and Mikasa may have noticed, if they have then they haven’t said anything to me about it” he says and, if at all possible, Levi’s glare sharpens. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you ok, Its not like I don’t trust you, I love you and trust you with my life I-I just didn’t want to be a bother to you, you work so hard and everyone relies on you…I didn’t want you to worry over something that could turn out to be nothing” He trails of at the end. 

Levi’s gaze softens, he tilts the younger boys head up with his fingertips, and chuckles. “Brat” Levi whispers and pecks Eren’s left cheek “immature” then his right “aggressive” down to his nose “Stubborn brat” and finally he places a gentle lingering kiss on Eren’s dry pink lips, when they pull apart Eren looks at his lover in confusion “I will never not worry about you”. 

“ooh aren’t you a hidden romantic, I like it” Eren says playfully, moving to straddle Levis waist in the chair, making it creak slightly from the weight. Levi grins, resting his hands on Erens thighs, “Mmm don’t tell anyone it might… ruin my reputation” He says jokingly, kissing Eren on the nose. Eren sighs, his smile dropping slightly, He looks down and shuffles uncomfortably on Levis lap. “You ok” Levi asks curiously and Erens eyes snap back up to him as if he had forgotten he was there. “What? oh sorry” He mutters, a small blush powdering his tanned cheeks.

“Something the matter?” Levi asks again and Eren makes a face like a mix between worry and nervousness, “its just, I was thinking about how weird and uncomfortable I’ve been feeling lately…ever since that night you know, and it’s a little embarrassing but…” Eren answers quietly, trailing off at the end and stroking his fingers along Levis arms. Levi nods for him to continue, pressing his forehead to Erens and sighing, “but…I’m kind of, worried. I mean I don’t like admitting it but I’m scared Levi, what if this is really bad ya know, what if I’m like…dying” Eren stares sadly into Levis wide eyes.

“E-eren your not dying…ok your not, your to brave and to strong to die from something as meaningless as this and I’m sure Hanji or Armin have figured something out b-“ Levi pauses ‘shit’, Eren looks at Levi with confusion “Armin? What does Armin have to do with…Levi what did you do?” Eren raises his voice a bit; crossing his arms over his chest with a ‘spit it out right now or no sex for a month’ kind of look witch makes Levi cringe. “Nothing, I just figured you maybe told him and he seems like the type to look into it for you is all” Levi says coolly, avoiding eye contact. Eren pouts, letting out a disgruntled whining sound. He knows Levis lying, he can always tell because his ears turn red when he lies, ‘its awfully cute actually’ he thinks, and smiles when an idea strikes him. 

Eren leans forward, pressing his lower half hard against levis lap, slowly trailing his hands from levis arms, up his neck and back down his chest, stopping at his inner thighs. Levi stiffens and then shivers but still refuses to make eye contact, Eren moves his lips to Levis ear and starts nipping at his earlobe, Levi gasps lightly, his hands moving to Erens hips. “Are you sure you want lie to me, Levi” Erens whispers sensually, his hot breath hitting Levis bright red ears, “I-I don’t know what you mean im te-ahh brat“ Levi yelps when Erens hand move to his crotch and grips a bit to tightly. “Tell me the truth, sweetie” Eren hisses. 

“Fine! Jeez, are you trying to rip my dick off you damn brat” Levi groans and Eren smiles, releasing his painful grip. Ever since the relationship got serious Eren started acting more freely with him and doesn’t let Levis ranking hold him back, he acts normal in public though so as not to seem disrespectful. “Good, now spill” Eren says sweetly, ‘he’s not sweet, he’s evil’ Levi thinks grumpily, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. 

Levi sighs for what seems like the 300th time today, and explains to Eren what’s been going on behind his back the past few weeks, and about Hajis Titan journal and the ideas behind it.   
“So let me get this straight” Eren interrupts him mid explanation, raising an eyebrow at Levi, “for the past Month and a half, you, Armin, and professor Hanji have been spying on me?” He asks, face warped in a mix of anger and amusement. “We weren’t necessarily spying as much as, observing…remember what I told you when I got out from my appointment with Hanji about your little horny heat problem, or whatever the hell that was” Levi inquires, lightly chuckling at his own description of the incident, and Eren blushes and glares but nods in response thinking back to a few weeks ago.  
“yeh, something about my symptoms from that night not connecting to any known human problems” he states “well she told me and your buddy Goldilocks to report any odd behavior or anything worrying to her, she has been writing them down incase anything pops up that connects them. I apologies for not telling you, Hanji said it might alter the results if you knew” The shorter man explains, feeling slightly guilty for having lied to his young lover. 

“Its ok…I’m not happy about it, but understand. And its not like I’ve been entirely truthful either” Eren sighs, grabbing onto Levis hand and giving it a light squeeze “now that you know about me throwing up and stuff, I suppose you’ll have to tell her about that also?” Levi shoots him an apologetic half smile “sorry babe, orders are orders” he said and Eren was about to whine in protest, but seeing the stern and finalized look on levis face stopped him and he sighed a bit too dramatically. “Fine but ill come with you, shell probably wanna do some tests and I guess its best she new everything.” 

They walk silently side by side threw the halls toward Hanjis office, Eren smiles when Levi discreetly brushes there hands together when he thinks nobody’s looking. “EREN?!” there moment of peace is interrupted by an all to familiar voice, “huh, Armin?…what are you doing here, did you have an appointment with Hanji?” Eren asks and Armin panics slightly looking to Levi for help, “umm I…came to uh give Hanji some stuff that… I uh, well its ju-“   
Levi holds a hand up to Armins face, interrupting him mid-word. “Its ok Armin…I already told him” Levi admits and Armin sighs in relief, Eren lets out a silent ‘oh’ in realization and scowls at nothing in particular, “so that’s why you’re here, that’s just great…absolutely fantastic” he says sarcastically and Levi roles his eyes in response. “Well, we might as well all go in together now that the corporal spilled the beans” Armin says, smiling apologetically up at his best friend who just sighs and grins back, Eren is the first to enter the office and immediately regrets, Hanji spots him from across the room and in a flash he’s sent flying to the ground in one of Hanjis bear hugs and immediately began flailing to get her off.

“EREN MY POOR SICK LITTLE BABY TITAN MAN BOY!” Hanji yells, Eren felt a sudden sharp pinch near his tailbone and another much more painful one between his hips and gave a loud yelp. “Eren? Eren oh my god are you ok?” she asked looking down from her spot on her lap noticing the look of pain etched on his features. “g-get off, something hurts” he wheezes and she moves, her knee momentarily pressing onto his stomach “AHhhhhh” Eren screams and roles over onto his side.”Eren!” Levi yells and Kneels down next to him, Hanji and Armin not far behind. “I-Im sorry…I didn’t mean-, I mean it was and accident” Hanji stutters and Armin pats her back reassuringly “its ok he knows. Eren? Eren look at me. What’s wrong?” the blonde says, putting a hand on Erens shaking shoulder.

The pain in his stomach was almost unbearable, “I can’t move. What’s happening? I-it hurts” he gasps curling up and clenching his arms around his mid section “I don’t know baby but you’ll be ok just stay calm. Hanji what happened when you nocked him down?” Levi glances questioningly at her and she shakes her head, grabbing the side of her hair with her hand, “HANJI!” Levi yelled just as another pain strikes Eren and he lets out painful groan and reaches for Levis hand squeezing it hard. 

“I-I well he hit the ground and seemed ok at first but then I sat on him and he told me to get of and my knee pressed on his stomach and then he just started screaming…oh my god I’m so sorry” she squeaked, Armin once again reassured her that it wasn’t her fault, and that she didn’t know it would hurt him, Levi closes his eyes for a moment, remembering that a friend of his back in his training years had a stomach virus and had to be stretched out to release pressure, ‘it’s a long shot but ill try it’ Levi thinks and reaches out to pull Eren from his current balled up position, Eren lets out a long sigh of relief when the pain suddenly dims, leaving him with a dull ache in his abdomen. 

Everyone stops their worried bickering and looks down at the still slightly wheezing, sweaty brunette. “Eren?, are you ok?” Levi asks, squeezing Erens hand lightly and Eren nods and squeezes back “wow nice call Levi, I must have pressed something really sensitive” she frowns but then smiles again standing up and heading to her desk and sitting down with a grunt. 

“Ok gentlemen now that that craziness is over lets get down to business. The sooner this is over the sooner Eren can get some rest, obviously this is worse that we thought so ill have to run some tests this afternoon ok” she says seriously, Eren nods slowly while Levi helps him to a chair and stands behind him protectively while Armin takes a seat on a stool near Hanji.  
“Wow you sure flip switches fast” Eren mumbles. “Ok Armin you go first” Hanji nods in the blonde’s direction and he fiddles with his fingers nervously.

“umm Isn’t it a little rude talking about this while he’s right here?” He says shyly glancing at Eren, “I’m fine, go ahead, I don’t mind” Eren responds instead and Armin takes a deep breath. “Lack of participation, decrease in speed, and, uh…i-increase in appetite” he rushes. ‘Increase in appetite…I didn’t even notice’ Eren thinks and frowns a bit at the blow to his self-confidence, but sucks it up and listens to Hanjis response. 

“I have noticed Eren, and I apologize for my rudeness but…you do appear to have gained some weight, what’s been keeping you from your training? Your usually really energetic during maneuver gear practice” Hanji points out and Eren looks out the window self-consciously.   
“Umm I haven’t been able to keep up and I get worn out a lot easier than I used to so I need to take breaks more frequently, and I guess-“ he shuffles uncomfortably in his seat and moves his gaze to his feet “-I guess I’ve put on a few, not like it’s a bad thing, levis always telling me I’m to skinny anyway” he mumbles, Levi squeezes his shoulder and he lifts his head up finally meeting Hanjis eyes. 

“Its nothing to be ashamed of so don’t worry” she says, jotting everything down in the small notebook. “Now, I told these two minions of mine to keep this a secret so obviously something must have happened that made one of you tell, Levi?” she smirks looking directly at Levi who just scowls back at her, “why do you assume it was me who told him?” he growls and Hanji chuckles in response “Because I know how much you detested lying to the boy, that and nobody, especially you, can seem to resist a jeagers puppy face” she states matter-of-factly. “So…what happened?” she insists.

Levi moves to sit in the chair next to Eren and crosses his legs, still lightly grasping his hand between them, Armin smiles at the brunette, nodding at the small but meaningful sign of affection and Eren blushes looking over at Levi. They make eye contact and Eren bows his head for him to tell them since he doesn’t feel like explaining Levi nods, tracing circles on the back of Erens hand with his thumb. “I woke up at around two this morning, to find Eren in the bathroom praying to the porcelain god, he says he hasn’t been able to keep anything down for a few weeks” 

“Oh my, but that’s strange, even if Eren has been eating more its useless if he throws it back up…if anything he should be losing weight not gaining. Well I’m glad you told me, ill have someone send some ginger ale to your room later Levi, I cant do to much until I know exactly what’s wrong but at lea…” Hanjis continued but Eren droned her out, he was to preoccupied with the fact that he suddenly felt weirdly ‘in the mood’. He glanced at Levi and felt his face heat up, crossed his legs, slightly mortified with himself ‘please not now, not when Armin and Hanji are here’ he begged but nothing seemed to calm down his odd arousal. 

 

Armin looked away from Levi and Hanji who were still discussing symptoms, and over to his childhood friend whom was looking down with his legs crossed in an odd way, his face turning a decent shade of red. “Eren?” Armin cocked his head a bit, looking quizzically at him. Eren’s eyes widened and he looked up in surprise. The conversation between his two captains halted at the sudden interruption. And all eyes were on Eren. “You ok there buddy” Hanji asks, “I’m fine” he replies a bit to quickly.

Levi looks at his Lover for a moment before realizing he has seen Eren in this state before, when they have sex, ’is he…horny’ Levi thinks shaking his head and chuckling at his own ridiculous thoughts, catching everyone’s attention. Erens blush deepens and Levi stops laughing suddenly getting serious, ‘no fucking way…’ “ Levi, is something funny?” Hanji asks and Eren shoots him a pleading look. 

“Umm we have to go, can we pick this up later?” he says, directing the question at both Armin and Hanji. “Umm sure, ill just come over in a few hours for some tests, might I ask why?” she asks, a little shocked at the sudden rush to leave, “I have some business to take care of and Eren should get some rest, Armin assist Hanji in researching and get back to me if you find anything ”Levi said grabbing Erens arm and pulling him out the door not bothering to wait for an answer.

Eren stumbles behind his lover as he’s dragged out of Hanjis office and down the hall. Levi stops suddenly causing Eren to collide with his back, the harsh contact sending chills down both their spines, Levis lips purse in an impossibly tight line. His fingers close around Eren’s jacket, and when he least expects it, he’s yanked inside a nearby supply closet and the door is being closed and locked behind him. 

Next thing he knows his back is being firmly pressed against the closed door. The Corporal sticks his nose in the crook of Erens neck, inhaling as deep as he can; one of his hands fastened on the youngers belt strap the other playing with hem of his shirt just above his waist, his cold fingers occasionally brushing the soft skin above Erens boxers.

He releases his breath, but it comes out more as a moan. Eren responds with a moan of his own, bringing his hands to Levi’s head, getting a hold of his soft raven colored hair and tugging lightly at the shorter strands near the back.  
Eren closes the distance between them, pushing there lips together desperately. Levi licks Erens bottom lip asking for entrance witch Eren grants him immediately. Their warm tongues intertwine, sliding together and Eren groans making Levi grin in satisfaction. 

 

He’s yanked again by his collar and thrown across the closet to the back wall and slides to the ground. Eren opens his legs enough for levi to crawl between them, taking a hold of his hips and sinking his nose between thighs. Fingers tighten around Eren’s body, and he mewls in pleasure, pulling his shirt over his head, needing the contact like it is air. “Thanks” Eren breaths when they separate, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips, “any time”


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a confusing nightmare and Hanji has an exiting realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its a bit shorter than the others

The world around him is shrouded in a layer of crimson; bodies lay crumpled together in piles on the ground, covered in a dark liquid. His friends, those are his friend’s mangled corpses staring and pointing at him, as if even after death they’re judging him… blaming him, but what for. The cold expressions left on their faces were bleak and hallow, like they had seen the most horrifying thing imaginable. Those with there eyes left open stared vacantly as if seeing nothing of what was before them, but he knew, he knew they were looking at him. 

A single white rose lay bloodied at his feel, surrounded but fallen leaves from a tree, that suddenly stood a few meters away from him, unmoving in the light breeze. Its silent, a silence so dead it made his nerves tingle. He picks up the rose that now seems to be withering little by little. It seems the blood has painted it red, ‘what a sad color’ he thinks as he carefully observed the flower between his fingers, looking closer he sees the petals beginning to fall of one by one. “NO!” he screams, fearing that the petals would be washed away by the wind. They don’t, instead they drift down slowly, landing in front of his bare toes that are now caked in think layer of blood. He looks at them grimly and starts to tremble; his body was cold and shaking dangerously despite the hot blood around him he feels as if he could freeze and crumble at any moment.

Just as he thinks he can’t take anymore, he spots something threw the corner of his eye, a faint movement coming from his left. Pulling his gaze from the petals that have turned to a fine dust at his feet, he gives his full attention to the tree, an he instantly regrets it. All the leaves, Every single one, has fallen, leaving the tree alone and barren, stripped to the bone of its only form of protection from the cruel land in witch it lives.

He hasn’t noticed until now, that the branches are so thin and weak, he can feel them dying. The life of the tree is slowly being drained from it roots and he could feel it. A single tear makes its way down his face as his eyes trail over it, the tree was dying, it was turning to ash before his very eyes and he doesn’t know why but it hurts. It doesn’t just turn to dust like the rose, but to ash…as if it’s being burnt to the ground by invisible flames. And then its gone, fallen into nothing were it once stood proud as the only form of life in this dead world, now there was nothing but death.

Suddenly a sinking feeling entered his gut, “the life is gone, he will come for me now” He says ‘who is he, what’s going on’ he thinks. Goosebumps cover his skin and a cold shiver makes its way down his spine, he can feel the lump forming in his throat and begging for release, asking for him to scream for help, just once, but he cant. He closes his eyes, desperate for an escape. He wants to think of nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, He wanted, nothing.  
A sickening smell enters his senses, causing his closed eyes to shoot open in panic. All ideas of stopping the noise that threatens to escape him vanish, and he is left with no way to prevent the agonizing scream leaving his lips. ‘Its not real…he cant be real’ he thinks. In front of him stands a young boy 4 or 5 at most, standing calmly in front of a pile of giant bones slowly disappearing an a cloud of steam ‘titans?’. 

Blood drips from the boys slightly curled shoulder length brown hair, in an endless stream. It takes him a moment to realize that the boy has no clothing, The slightly crusted blood covers nearly every inch of him, leaving only small sections of porcelain white shin to shine threw. The boy lifts his head and stares blankly at him, revealing a captivating set of hallow gray eyes that seemed somehow familiar.  
The boy leans in closer beckoning him to bend so he can whisper in his ear. Despite the warning bells going off in his head, he crouches down to the boy’s height. He can practically feel when a dark smile forms on the boys face and shudders in disgust as the little boys rotten breath hits his ear. 

”Pappa, why did you kill my daddy, why did you take him from me” 

 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Eren sits up in bed screaming and drenched in sweat. Levi shoots up from his desk, scrambling over and grabbing Erens Shaking shoulders “NO NO NO PLEASE!” Eren screams tears trailing down his dry cheeks while pushing at the corporal’s chest to get away. “EREN! EREN CALM DOWN ITS ME! IT WAS JUST A DREAM!” Levi says, ignoring the boys flailing arms and wrapping himself around his lover in a tight embrace. “No no no no There gunna take him Levi, they cant take him away from me” Eren sobs struggling against Levi at first before finally admitting defeat and burying his face in Levis shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older and soaking his shirt with a wave of fresh tears. “shhhh, its ok I’m hear, your ok” he coos sifting his hand gently threw Eren’s hair while he calms down. ‘take him? Take who?’ Levi thinks as he rubs soothing circles into Eren’s back, after a while the shaking stops and Levi pulls away slightly to look the boy in the face. His eyes are red and puffy and dry tears streak down his much to pale face. 

Eren sniffles, looking down at his sweat drenched shirt “do you wanna talk about it?” Levi asks and Eren takes a long shuddering breath before letting it out and repeating a few times. “I don’t know” He mutters, his voice breaks from the screaming.  
He opens his mouth to speak again but is interrupted by a heavy nock at the door “Levi what the fuck was that” “are you ok, we heard screaming is someone hurt?” came the voices of Hanji and Erwin from the other side. “Shit Erwin is here” he looks over at Eren whose eyes were still cast down at his shirt, “are you ok to let them in?” Levi asks softly, not wanting to scare the shaking titan shifter. Eren nods slowly, not moving his gaze and Levi sighs, standing and heading to the door, “your ok now, just breath ok?” he says, getting only a strangled hum in response before turning and opening to door coming face to face with a very worried Hanji and Erwin.

“What the hell was that Levi, and why isn’t Eren in his cell” Erwin asks, his voice laced with a mix of concern and authority. Levi turns to look at the boy still shaking on his bed, walking over and crouching down to rest a hand on his leg “Eren, hey look at me” Levi says calmly and Eren finally lifts his red eyes to meet everyone else’s and Hanji gasps lightly at the state he’s in. “Get yourself cleaned up and dressed, ill handle this for now and then we can talk ok? Are you alright on your own for a moment?” Levi asks calmly and Eren nods hesitantly, “y-yeah, I think so” Eren whispers, standing with the help of Levi and squeezing his hand before heading into the attached bathroom.

Levi turns back to the door and lets out a massive breath, running a sweaty hand threw his black locks. “What happened to Eren? Did he have another stomach thing or something? Is he alright he looked ill?” Hanji asks and Levi groans. “Another what? Levi what is going on?” Erwin demands harshly. “No it wasn’t that, he had a nightmare, a really bad one at that…he fell asleep soon after we left your office earlier and he seemed fine at first but then he started mumbling and sweating but I couldn’t wake him and he just woke up screaming like a minuet ago. He’s really shook up so just be careful ok, I could barley get near him when he woke. I’ve only ever seen him like this when he dreams about his mother, but this is different. He was terrified” Hanji and Erwin stare down in shock and confusion at Levis explanation. 

“What was the dream about? Did he tell you?” Erwin asks and Levi shakes his head no, “you guys came before he could tell me…but…” Levi trails off, thinking about what Eren was yelling when he woke up “but he did say something when he stopped screaming…something about, taking somebody away from him” he says, Hanji looks deep in thought as she processes the new information. “Oh…then what did hanji mean by stomach thing? And why was Eren in your room?” Erwin looks at Levi quizzically and then at Hanji who stared wide-eyed between the two. Levi looks at Hanji to explain and she nods in understanding, “Well…It seems that Humanity’s last hope isn’t quite as immune to illness as we thought, he’s been going threw some very strange…changes? And were not entirely sure what’s wrong with him, as for why he’s in corporals room….” She says looking at Levi expectantly   
“I’ve been in a secret committed relationship with him for a few years, I understand any punishment I receive but I refuse to apologize for my actions as I love him” Levi finishes, expression seemingly unfazed by the revelation and Erwin lets out a breathy chuckle, causing both captains to give him an odd look.

“Finally” Erwin breaths, smiling rather warmly at he two, “Marco and I have been waiting for you two to finally hook up and this whole time its been happening right under our noses” He giggles rather girlishly, and soon Hanji fallows while Levi just groans ‘not Erwin too’. Suddenly Hanji stops laughing and shoots her gaze to Erwin “wait…Marco Bodt? Since when do you two talk” she asks confusedly and Erwin smirks “he came to me a few months back to ask if relationships between recruits was permitted, he got himself a boyfriend, we had a bit of an odd heart to heart and he’s actually quite the gossip” He explained smugly and Levi was about to comment when the bathroom door swung open. They all turn to see Eren wrapped snuggly in a big grey towel, he rubs his eyes and blushes, looking from Levi to the others and then back to Levi. “Cute” he hears Hanji mutter under her breath “I know right” Levi whispers back, “You ok now?” Levi asks, slowly walking over to his lover, Eren waddled in his towel to meet him half way “yeah, I’m sorry for all the trouble, I didn’t hit you anywhere right?” Eren asks as he goes to the dresser near the door and grabs one of Levis shirts and some boxers. 

“Not really its fine…” Levi tilts his head when Eren just stands at the dresser, cloths in hand with a beat red face. “Umm…” he looks at Hanji and Erwin who were observing the scene from the door “d-do you mind…I gotta get dressed” he says and Hanji laughs loudly “sorry, sorry” they both turned and Eren looked at Levi expectantly. “Oh come on, how many times have I seen you naked brat!” Levi growls making Erwin and Hanji chuckle. Erens blush deepens “L-LEVI!!” he sputters and puffs his cheeks in angry embarrassment. He strips, changing swiftly into Levis top and a pear of black sweats before sitting on the end of the bed with a grunt, “ok” he says and they turn back to face him “so Eren, Levi and Hanji have informed me of both your medical problems and your relationship with corporal Levi, you two don’t have to worry I wont tell anyone unless you ask me to, its not my place” Erwin starts, smiling down at Eren reassuringly.

Erens protective stance loosens and bit and he smiles back at the commander. “Thank you, sir. And I apologize for earlier” He says, still sounding rather backed up but better than before. “Ok, Eren you need to tell me what happened in your dream, sometimes they can reflect on how someone’s body and subconscious are feeling, can you do that for me? And then we can do a quick test run since that’s what I was coming here for anyway”. Hanji places a hand on Erens shoulder and he flinches slightly but then relaxes. “Yes, I think I can do that” he responds lowly, crossing his legs on the bed and reaching to pull Levi behind him. 

Hanji nods excitedly pulling a chair over while Erwin leans against the wall to her left, she grabbed the familiar small leather booklet out from he coat pocket and wrote a few things down before looking up at Eren again. “Don’t push yourself ok, tell me what you can”.

Eren twiddles with Levis fingers in his lap thinking about were to start, “well I was in this place, I don’t remember if there was an end to it or not but, it was covered in blood, like everywhere, and there T-the-“ Eren chokes up a bit, but continues despite his discomfort ‘it might help, I have to’ he thinks, “there were bodies…they were, everywhere and I recognized some of them, they were my friends and my acquaintances, they-“ he makes a face of confusion and discomfort and Levi rubs his back, Eren looks at hanji “they were pointing at me?” he says and Hanji frowns “do you know why?” she asks hesitantly and he shrugs “I got this feeling…it was similar to when I was about to be executed, way back in my last year as a recruit after my first transformation. Kind of like they were silently judging me.” Hanji nods and Eren clears his throat.

“Anyway…there was a rose, I think it was a rose, and a tree. And this section…it’s a little fuzzy so I don’t remember the reason… but I remember crying, there was someone there with me, alive I mean…well I think he was alive, he was just a little boy, and looked so…familiar but at the same time I didn’t know him…its like, well he looked like…” Eren paused and watched as Hanji wrote down what he told her, “Whom did he look like?” Erwin asked and Eren leaned back into his lover’s chest…”that’s the thing, he looked like me” Eren says, looking up at Levi “was it like a younger you or something?” Levi asks and Eren shakes his head “no, his hair was wavy and near shoulder length, kind of like my titans but not quite as long…and his face was a little different… he was paler and his eyes-” Eren freezes, turning slightly to get a better look at Levi, ‘familiar eyes’ Eren thinks, jaw dropping in realization “what?” Levi asks and Eren shakes his head, his eyebrows creased in deep thought. He turns back to Hanji and coughs, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb “his eyes were like Levis…gray, mine are blue”

“OH…interesting…did this boy say anything to you?” Hanji asks and Eren tensed, Levi shoots him a curious look. Eren fiddles with the hem of Levis shirt, eyebrows furrowed, and bites his lower lip, looking from Hanji to Erwin. They stair at him, waiting patiently for Erens answer, leaving the room eerily silent. He sighs and Levi feels Erens body loosen a bit, Eren takes a deep breath threw his nose as he opens his mouth to speak, his voice quiet with apprehension and fear, ”Pappa, why did you kill my daddy, why did you take him from me”

The sound of Hajis pen scribbling against the rough paper falters and the room goes quiet, Hanji is the first to break the silence, flipping threw the pages in her book to the page with Erens symptoms and reading them over “Oh my” she whispers and they all turn to her, watching her eyes repeatedly scan the journal with concern “it cant possibly be…that’s not…” She mumbles a few things to herself and Levi clears his throat to get her attention. Hanji looks up in surprise as if shed forgotten she wasn’t alone.

“Care to share with the class glasses?” Levi grumbles, Hanji looks over to Eren who looked tired sickly green. “I have a theory…but I don’t think any of you are gunna like it. Eren, I’m going to need a blood and urine sample…ok?” Hanji says, reaching into her medical bag she brought for testing and pulling out a syringe and a small beaker, handing the baker to Eren she points to the restroom. He nods slowly and gets of Levis lap, looking back once at the others before leaving to do as instructed.  
Hanji turns to Erwin with a small grin “commander, sir do you mind if I have a moment alone with Levi…” Hanji asks and Erwin pushes off the wall with a huff “ok, I need to be off anyway. Just watch out for Eren for me alright, Call me down if you need anything” He says as he retreats from the small room with a long sigh, leaving Hanji and Levi alone.

Hajis face gets serious and she turns to face the bathroom door, eyeing it carefully. “I need you to keep an especially close eye on Eren until I’m done with the testing ok…if its what I think it is then he’s probably a lot less emotionally stable than he usually is” She says quietly, running a hand threw her brown fringe. “I don’t think Eren was very emotionally stable to begin with” Levi chuckles darkly but Hanji just stares at him, pushing her glasses up with her index finger, “exactly” she says just as Eren exits the bathroom, coming over and awkwardly handing Hanji his pee before sitting back down next to Levi and extending his muscular arm out for Hanji. After getting the samples Hanji bids them both goodnight and leaves to send the tests.

Levi yawns and plops down into the bed, looking over at Eren who was smiling down at him lovingly “well that was a rather eventful evening, at least Hanji got a lead” Levi cheers reaching out and switching of the lamp before pulling Eren down with him. “Yeah I suppose…she seemed very concerned when she asked for the samples but when she left she looked kinda exited…should I be scared?” Eren murmurs, burying his head in the crook of Levis neck and hugging him close. “Probably. Hanji says shell have the test results tomorrow evening if she gets them sent tonight, I’m not sure what she’s testing for but as much as it pains me to say it…I do trust her so Lets have an early night yeah? You’ve had a long day” Eren nods and Levi kisses his lips once softly and strokes his hair until they both drift into unconsciousness.


	5. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit, didnt see that coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Erens titan blood as an excuse for this since i don't know how else i would pull it off, also i am not doing that whole Cesarian thing since i thought it would be funny and not many people do this, but if i do manage to get that far into the book it wont be to graphic.

Hanji is quietly dozing of in her office when there’s a nock at the door, she pushes herself sleepily to her feet and opens it revealing at very bored looking recruit with a bag of letters. “I have a letter from the health department to a miss Hanji Zoe?” the boy says, handing a white envelope to her. Hanjis eyes widen and she smiles, grabbing the letter and slamming the door in the boys face before ripping the seal off the letter, ’this is it’ she thinks excitedly, leaning against the wall. ‘Come on, come on, come on, and the results are…’ 

A loud and rather terrifying scream echoes threw the campgrounds bringing training to a complete halt. “What the fuck was that?” Connie yells, dropping Sasha on her head and looking at corporal Levi, who is out observing them all today. Everyone else’s eyes shoot to Levi expectantly and he groans, “That would be professor Hanji” He says, turning toward the doors of the castle as they flew open. Hanji stands in the opening, breathing heavily with a small pile of folded papers clutched to her chest, her eyes wide with excitement.

“EREEEEENN!!!!” Hanji yells, searching frantically until she spots them and a large smile slides onto her face as she rockets towards the group, who’s eyes now rested at the back of the field were Eren and Reiner were sparing along with a few other pairs, oblivious to the commotion around them. Eren flips Reiner but the blonde gets up quickly and is about to strike Erens gut when loud screams finally reach there ears “NO! STOP REINER DON’T!” Hanji yells busting threw the group of confused soldiers and blocking Reiner with her body.

Reiner stops just before he hits her and flails backwards almost felling over, Eren yelps and Hanji turns to him and grabs his shoulders “EREN OH MY GOSH EREN ARE YOU OK DO YOU FEEL WEIRD AT ALL BE HONEST?!” Hanji yells making Eren recoil slightly looking to Levi for help, the raven simply huffs and shrugs, “n-no…sir, ma’am I mean, I’m fine” Eren squeaks, and Hajis grin widens “good, good, that’s good” she rushes and Levi walks over, putting a hand on her shoulder “Hanji calm the fuck down your causing a fuss” Levi commands, looking around at the gawking soldiers around them. “What’s the meaning of this is something the matter?” Levi asks and Hanji straightens out, shuffling the papers in her hand “oh umm, I got the results” she says, waving the papers in front of her and smiling brightly.

Eren stiffens, and reaches out to grab the papers but is stopped by Levi, “Listen up you little shits! We have some business to take care of so stop your annoying ass gawking and keep training until I get back or until another commander relieves you from training, got it?!“ He yells and the surrounding crowd nods hesitantly before getting back to sparing, Reiner sighs and walks over to Annie. “Not here, fallow me” Levi says, walking past the training grounds toward the stables were they could talk in private, Hanji skips behind him, dragging Eren along by the hand.

When there far enough out of earshot Levi leans back against the stable doors and Eren takes a seat on the stack of hey near his feet, they both look over at Hanji expectantly and she suddenly gets nervous, beads of sweat collecting on her forehead as she paces. “Ok umm it’s a bit difficult to explain and I don’t really know how its possible in the first place since you’re a male and all and of co-“ “HANJI!” Levi growls and Hanji stops talking. “What’s this about…is it bad? Will he be ok?” He asks hopefully, Hanji smiles awkwardly at the pair and nods, “then what is wrong…it surely cant be nothing” Eren joins in and Hanji releases a long breath “that’s the thing…its not bad exactly, its just…peculiar” she mumbles, rubbing the back of her neck with clammy hands. “Hanji just spit it out!” Levi yells and Hanji wines as she pulls the paper from her chest. 

“Eren…your pregnant”

Hanji shifts back and forth on her feet awkwardly while waiting for the news to settle, confusion and anger sweeps across both their faces, “He’s what?” The Corporal asks her giving her a look of absolute disbelief. “It actually kind of makes sense, I mean the vomiting, aching, drowsiness and the strange weight gain, and those are all signs of pregnancy in women. It was just a hunch and…I didn’t think it would actually come back positive but I sent his blood and urine for testing.” She hesitantly hands Levi the result papers. 

He stands still for a moment, looking at nothing in particular before snapping back to reality and lowering his gaze to read over the papers in his hands. “Increase in HCG hormones…pregnancy, hormones” Levi whispers, his voice is scratchy and nervous as he brings a shaky hand to cover his mouth he sharply brings his hand beck down to his sides and shoves the tests back in Hangis hands looking seriously at Hanji “How?” he asks sternly. 

Hanji coughs and fixes her glasses, going into science mode, “I think that the sudden heat waves and pains the other month, and the fact that it was Erens birthday…I believe that may have been a form of mating cycle or a heat triggered by age, similar to a women’s menstruation cycle or a dogs mating season. I think this odd heat thing heightens sexual desire and provides Erens body with an altered version of a women’s eggs witch when fertilized allowed him to conceive. I also think the pain you felt was your body making room for a uterus where the embryo could grow, I mean, you can materialize a gigantic fully functional titan body so its not like it isn’t possible Eren”

At the mention of his lover the two realize he hasn’t said a word this hole time, Levi turns around. Then he searches Eren’s face, expecting him to be surprised or shocked in some way. Instead, Eren’s looking down at at his stomach, where he’s placed his hands, his fringe preventing them from seeing any emotions on his face. Then his fingers tense above his clothing, his form begins to shake. Levi thinks for a moment that he’s laughing, as if this was a joke, but then a small sob escapes Erens lips Levi rushes to him, kneeling in front of him and placing his hands on his shoulders to get him to look at him.

 

“Eren, look at me, Eren sweetie its ok just look at me” Levi says lowly, Hanji watches shocked from where she stands. She’s never seen Eren cry, not like this anyway. Eren lifts his head to look at Levi, his face is screwed up miserably and tears fall harshly down his red cheeks, leaving sticky salty trails. Levi pulls him into a gentle hug but Eren forces him tighter against him, wrapping his arms around Levis back and grabbing fistfuls of his tear soaked shirt. “Eren shh, its ok” Levi whispers, stroking Erens hair in comfort “I-I m not ready for this…I don’t kn-know what to do Levi” He cries out loud, lifts his face back to the Corporal’s, eyes wide in shock. “Im scared Levi.”

Hanji’s frozen in her place, arms limp by her sides, and Eren sobs again.  
“I CAN’T. I CAN’T DO THIS. LEVI HOW AM I GUNNA DO THIS?” Eren yells and Levi pushes him out of the hug looking him strait in the eyes “WE! Eren we, will do this ok? Your so strong and so brave and I love you so much, we will do this” Levi says sternly and Eren stops sobbing, silent tears still falling from red eyes. “b-but im...im only 17, I don’t know how to raise a baby. Not to mention I’m a boy…what are all my friends going to think?” Eren says more to himself than everyone else, Levi smiles a bit and rubs erens shoulder “don’t care what they think Eren…we didn’t know ok, it wasn’t something we ever expected would or could happen so they don’t have the right to judge”.

Eren nods slowly finally calming down but suddenly a rather terrifying thought smacks him in the brain and his eyes widen, “Ummm how exactly would the b-baby get out of me” He says and Levi freezes “oh” he mutters looking back at professor Hanji an question. Hanji smiles exited to finally be able to answer there questions and steps over to the boys “well that’s the thing, since you can regenerate, I cant do cesarean because it will close before I get he baby out so, I predict it will come out… the same way it got in” she blushes awkwardly and Levis jaw drops as he turns to look at Eren.  
Eren’s eyes are the size of planets and all color seems to have drained from his face as he stars at Hanji.

“Fffuck” Eren mutters slowly and Levi can’t help but chuckle at his initial response, causing Eren to come to his senses and glare at Levi “DON’T YOU DARE CHUCKLE AT ME YOU FERTILE SHRIMP!” Eren yells and then turns back to Hanji “so what your saying is that in 7 months time, I’m gunna have to push a human out my goddamn ass?” he says angrily and Hanji nods, unaffected by his death glare. Eren groans and shakes his head “god that’s gunna suck” He mumbles causing another round of laughter from his superiors. Hanji pulls a hey barrel over in from of them and sits so that she’s at eye Level “ok enough of that, a baby is a serious thing guys and there’s a lot you need to know if you want to go threw with this, im not even sure if I can get...rid, of the baby in the first place. Its risky enough to terminate a normal pregnancy but its up to you, what’s your decision?” she looks from Eren to Levi expectantly. “I have to say, I’m not a supporter of abortion, at all and I don’t want to risk Erens body to do it. But I will admit that we aren’t really prepared for this and its Eren’s body not mine, he would be the one to go threw it so I leave the final decision to him, I just want you to know Eren, that what ever you decide I will support you” Levi says and Eren looks at him proudly ‘we can do this, we will be ok’ he thinks, staring at Levi who’s face is radiating pure love and support and Hanji who’s probably the most exited one here. Eren takes a deep breath and smiles shakily “ill keep the baby” he says and Hanji lets out a whine of excitement while Levi just smiles at him and nods.

“Ok what do we need to know” Levi says, turning back to Hanji, the scientist smile widens sand she pulls out another small paper from her coat pocket. “Well its been a while since someone in the military was pregnant, since there are very few couples and because the separation of girls and boys in the barracks prevents privacy for those kinds of activity’s, but I have worked with a few in my time so I have a pretty good idea what I’m doing when it comes to female pregnancy…but Eren you’re a male, and a shifter, so I can tell you what I know happens normally but essentially were going in blind” She explains and clears her throat, Levi throws Eren a worried side glance and they both nod in understanding. “Ok Eren this parts mostly for you so listen up” Eren nods, scooting a bit closer to Levi and intertwining their fingers.

“You will have to be much, much more careful with yourself, you’re possibly the first pregnant male in history so as I said we don’t know what to expect. I’m assuming it will be the same as a women’s pregnancy but just in case, ill consider this a high risk pregnancy witch means constant supervision and if you ever feel any pain or discomfort at all tell one of us immediately…no hiding ok?” she says and the two boys nod “What about when we have meetings…who will watch him?” Levi asks and Hajis lips form a thin line “this is were you going to have to be really brave Eren ok?” Hanji says to him and he tilts his head in confusion. “You don’t have to do it immediately and I suggest you force constant boner face over here to do it for you if your to nervous, but you will eventually have to tell people, the sooner the better.” Erens small smile drops and he snaps his head to Levi “I have to tell people…like everyone?” He whispers and Hanji rests a comforting hand on his knee, “not everyone exactly…just your squad and close friends, they will be of big help and this way if me and Levi aren’t around you’ll always have someone to turn to. I know your worried about what they will think but Eren, you can’t hide this forever, once you start to show there will be no hiding it. And even if you manage to hide it they’ll probably figure something out when you drop and pop a baby in the middle of the dining hall in a few months” she chuckles lightly and Eren rest his chin on his hand and sighs in defeat. 

“Ok, ill tell them tonight…but Levi, you’ll be there with me right?” Eren asks and Levi smiles and wraps an arm around the titan boy’s waist, kissing his cheek once and nodding “of coarse I will”

Hanji lets off a string of Awws and then turns to face Levi “Levi, your turn” she states and Levi frowns and straitens out, giving her his full attention. “ok so what do you know about pregnant women, corporal” she smiles devilishly and Levi hmms and scrunches his nose up in thought. “I know about the scientific side of it… and the development of a baby… but I’ve never met an expecting mother so I don’t know how they feel. I heard a few things over the years, story’s from husbands about mood swings and strange dietary habits but that’s about it.” Levi admits and Hanjis lips form a thin line as she nods slowly.   
“Ok that’s ok” she says and looks to Eren again “Hun, can you let me have a word alone with dad here for a second…just head back to training and BE CAREFULL.” Hanji instructs and Eren frowns and hesitantly stands. Levi reaches for his hand before he leaves and pulls him down into a feather light kiss. “Ill come get you in a bit and we can take the rest of the day off to talk alright?” Levi whispers and Eren smiles a bit and leaves them to talk.

“so why’d you send him off” Levi asks Hanji who was smiling at the display. She shakes her head looks back at him “what im going to tell you may have upset him so I needed you alone.” Hanji shuffles closer to the corporal and huffs “ what you need to understand is that pregnancy puts a lot of stress on the body, its mentally and physically draining. You’ve seen how eren is already right?, morning sickness, weight loss, nightmares, soreness” Levi nods, eyebrows creased and concerned. “well it only gets worse, hell get moody and tired and hungry, and the cravings will get rather frustrating for you, I’ve heard some fathers get waken up at ungodly hours of the morning just to go get snacks that probably shouldn’t be mixed.” Levis frown deepens and he sifts his fingers threw his hair, “what can I do to help him when it gets to that point?” He asks the brunette. “Take care of him…comfort him when he feels depressed, and when he argues stay calm and don’t yell, get what he asks you to get unless its bad for the baby and DON’T CALL HIM FAT WHATEVER YOU DO!” She says sternly “Ok ok keep him relaxed, do what he asks, and absolutely no weight jokes…got it” Levi heaved. “Good now go spend some time with the mother of your child, eh?” she smiles fondly at him as he makes his was toward his lover “hahaha hell be sleeping on the floor in a week, tops.”


	6. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, Eren and Levi tell the group and it goes...exactly how they expected. Mikasa is fuming, Connie's mom was a pregnancy BAMF and something worrisome catches Eren's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I found my old notebook and remembered i actually wrote like 80% of this chapter already. had some free time and i type pretty fast so its a bit short but here you go. if i do continue this until its finished wich i want to, this is probably how it will go, i don't do well with schedules so its pretty random, just whenever i have a few hours to kill.
> 
> I don't even mind if not many people are going to read this, i just want to get it out there so it doesn't rot on my laptop for all of eternity.
> 
> thanks to those of you who gave me Kudos   
> its very encouraging.

Eren takes deep nervous breaths, leaning back in Levis desk chair with his feet restlessly tapping on the bed. He looks down at his hands that lay subconsciously across his flat stomach and frowns, ‘what are we getting ourselves into’ he thinks pathetically ‘I’ve fought titans, giant man-eating titans for years, I fucking stabbed two guys to save my sister, and yet I have never bee more terrified and clueless in my whole life than I am about this…why?’ he groans rubbing his temple just as Levi walks into the room with the slightest hint of anxiousness.

Levi walks over and plops down awkwardly in front of Eren on the bed, resting his elbows in his hands and intertwining his fingers over his mouth. They stare at each other in silence for what feels like hours before Eren grows restless and looks away and down at his hands in his lap. “Um…S-so what did Hanji say, about ya know-“ “the baby” Levi cuts him off, glancing at Erens stomach and the back at his face. “Yeh…baby” Eren breathes out lowly eyes darkening a tad.

Suddenly Levi huffs and claps “Ok this is the deal Eren, I love you ok, more than my own life and I can see that you want this and I can see that your scared and its ok, I’m here, you’re my responsibility remember…both of you” Levi says confidently and Erens mouth hangs open a bit shocked at his lovers outburst, but then Levi smiles and its as if all the worries in the room melt away for a minuet and its just them. Eren grins and jumps into Levis arms, hugging tightly to the raven’s neck. “We are gunna do this, yeah?” Eren mumbles into the crook of Levis neck “yeh we are”

They sit and talk for hours about plans and worries and excitement before the dinner bell rings and Levi looks up the the small clock on his desk and cringes “shit im surprised nobody’s come looking for us, Erwin’s probably Murderous” He grumbles, standing from the bed and pulling Eren with him “we should probably get down there, you know, we could do it later. You aren’t showing yet so it’s not a problem?” Levi asks, noticing the Youngers nervousness. Eren pinches his arm and shakes his head at Levi “No, the sooner the better, I don’t want rumors going around I just want to get strait to the point and get it out of the way” he says and Levi smirks proudly and nods ushering him out the door toward the ding hall.

After dinner Levi stands, silencing the table and looks down at Eren who nods, “All 104 members of the scouting legion and or those directly involved with Eren Yeager please stay behind all other are dismissed to there quarters” Levi instructs and they all look at him and Eren in confusion before doing as instructed, after all of them cleared Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Berthold, Marco, Christa and Ymir all remain at the table while Hanji stood at the end looking joyfully between the two.  
Levi clears his throat, gripping Erens hand behind him. Armin looks between them knowingly but still confused and is about to speak up when Mikasa beats him to it, standing up harshly and saluting the corporal with a glare, “Corporal Levi sir what is the meaning of this, is Eren alright?” she speaks up and Levi holds his hand out to silence her before looking down at Eren “are you sure your sure?” he asks, getting a nod in response. “Ok…A while back, Eren became very ill, it was only for a night but it was very concerning and so we asked Hanji and Armin To look into it for us” He started, all eyes turned to Armin accusingly and Mikasa glanced disapprovingly at Eren “why didn’t you tell me he was sick Armin?, I could have helped” she glared at the blonde. “MIKASA SHUT UP” Eren yelled suddenly, shaking the table as he stood and everyone looked over in shock.

“Sorry” his face softens “we couldn’t let to many people know and he knew something about us that you didn’t so we asked him not tell you” he says, Levi rests a hand on his shoulder and rubs softly “Me and corporal Levi are together, romantically. We have been for several years now and Armin new so he was our best bet, I’m sorry” he rushes and there is a collective gasp fit for a circus crowd “I KNEW IT” Marco yelled, pumping his fist and all eyes were on him, a blush spreads across his face and he coughs awkwardly lowering his fist “sorry” he whispers, catching Erwin trying to hold back a laugh.

Mikasa stares at Eren with hurt evident on her features before it turns into a look of rage “why does he know and not me? I’m your sister I have every right to know,” she yells and Eren snaps, forgetting about the rest of the group “NO YOU DON’T! This is mine and Levis business alone and its up to us who we tell. I didn’t tell you because I was worries and because we wanted privacy and you are the opposite of privacy, Mikasa” he yells back “WELL IM SORRY FOR WORRIENG ABOUT YOU SORRY IM NOT WORTHY ENOUGH FOR YOU SINCE YOU COULDN’T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE FUCKING OUR CAMANDING OFFICER! SO WHY NOW HUH WHY NO-“ “BECAUSE IM PREGNANT!!!” Eren screams, interrupting Mikasa and the whole rooms goes stock still, the only sound is the sound of heavy breathing coming from Eren and the squeak from his chair as he sits down, covering his read face with his hands.

“you…what?” Christa breaks the silence and Levi sneakily kisses Erens forehead before addressing the wide-eyed and confused group “this is why we couldn’t tell anyone, he looked pointedly at Erens distressed looking sister and then over at Hanji to explain. Hanji approaches the table cautiously before continuing where Levi left off earlier “after Eren got sick that night he began to act strange, as I’m sure some of you noticed. We weren’t bothered by it at first but since it did not seem like much but I asked Levi and Armin to watch him for a while and soon enough he started feeling ill again, throwing up and passing out.” she breathed, “All the signs were there but we ignored them seeing as Eren is biologically male. I finally gave in and jokingly ran a pregnancy test but it came back positive,” she says. 

Armin stands slowly, looking down at his flushed friend and then up the corporal “so all this time, he wasn’t dying he was, pregnant?” he asks, receiving a slight nod. “As I understand it sir males cannot conceive, I would know…my mother was a midwife and my father worked in women’s medical field when I was little. I saw a lot of pregnant people pass threw my doors” Connie pipes up and Sasha nods frantically in agreement “Really? I didn’t know that” Eren says curiously “well that we have a theory on as well, we believe it’s a Titan thing but the details are unimportant and unclear. The fact is Eren is pregnant, I’m the father, and were keeping the baby. Were both to stubborn to end a life that hasn’t had the chance to live” Levi answers Connie’s question and Eren smiles shyly at him. He looks out at his friends to see they all looked a mix between pleased and worried, all except three. Three faces looked strait at him showing only one emotion… 

Terror.


End file.
